Cardcaptors: Secrets of the Realm
by Mysterious Voice Guy
Summary: Part 1 of the ultimate finale to one of the most legendary CCS fics ever (or so I'm told). Cardcaptors from Tyra's universe's past come back to haunt her, and they're after only one thing: The Warrior Card. Why? Not even Tyra knows the answer to that. Gue


Cardcaptors: Secrets of the Realm  
Sequel to Cardcaptors: A Bold New Realm, Cardcaptors: Within the Realm, and Cardcaptors: Forces of the Realm  
Fanfic by Ryan Edgerton; if you don't know who I am by now, then you've hurt my feelings. (Makes sad face)  
  
Chapter 1- Beginnings  
  
"Mirror Card, return to your power; confide! Mirror!"  
Ribbons of white energy encircled the ghost-like creature, it's see-through body phasing back into the Card of it's origins. Behind Sakura were Li and her brother Tory, Tory badly injured & needing a doctor badly and Li trying his best to wake the teenager up. Mirror's last few fleeting strands flowed seamlessly into the Card, and at once all the light from Sakura's wand faded.  
  
On a nearby cliff overlooking the battle, two shadowed figures watched in silent cloaked observation. One bore a long, silvery cloak that hid his face beneath the shadow of it's hood, and his companion wore a similar white cloak the color of fine white powder. Around their necks hung the symbols of their allegiance as well as one of their key weapons, a pair of amulet-sized silver crosses. The one in silver turned to his companion.  
"We were fortunate this time."  
She nodded in agreement.  
"If Draeon had gotten his hands on that Card, the results could have been very dangerous for all of us." She then looked at Tory as Sakura and Li hoisted him to his feet and carried him away on their shoulders. "Will he remember any of this?"  
"Not likely. You saw that kiss the Mirror Card gave him, right?"  
"Yes. He's lucky to be alive."  
"We'd better get going. Necros is likely to retaliate against us after losing such a crucial battle."  
"Bring it on."  
They bounded off into the mid-day shadow of the trees and plants, their cloaks flapping behind them like capes blown in the wind.  
  
Elsewhere, an old-looking man in rugged, thrown-together armor seethed in hatred and anger. He was so close! The Mirror Card had almost been in his hands, and those accursed Remnant interlopers had snatched it away from him with such ease it made his blood boil. He cursed loudly as he paced about in the old, abandoned warehouse that had become his temporary hideout, his anger festering like dead meat attracts insects.  
"I will NOT lose to them AGAIN! So close! So close, (censored)!! Is there nothing that can destroy those two?!!"  
  
Unknown to any of these people, ancient forces were also following Li, Sakura, Tomoyo, and their newest friend Meiling Li, observing from a distance but with a watchful eye. Gabor and Tyra hadn't even known about the presence of these ancient forces at the capture of The Mirror Card, neither had Sakura or her friends been privy to knowledge of who else was watching them. Even Draeon with all his evil powers had not so much as detected the three creatures as they had stood at a far far distance, yet seen everything.  
"Are those the ones?" One of the three inquired, pointing to Li and Sakura.  
"Yes. Only they could have broken the seal and unlocked the Linking Book to the world of protected treasures." Replied another.  
"Do you think they have The Warrior Card?" The third questioned.  
"Possibly. We must be certain first, though." Replied the second voice that had spoken.  
"And how shall we go about doing that?" Inquired the first voice.  
"Hm..., the prophecy said that only two chosen children could unlock the seal, and only the Cardcaptor that had unleashed Clow Reed's Cards could open the seal to the world of protected treasures, but it did not say that the Card would necessarily go to either one of the two."  
"But at least these two are a good place to start our search."  
"True, true. But we must be discrete. If we are discovered too soon we risk much."  
"Taking on human forms may be the best way with which we can search. We would be far too noticeable in our real forms."  
"One of us at least should become a human form. The other two should choose different disguises to keep the two Remnant Cardcaptors we saw guessing in the event they get involved. Discrete animal forms should prove best for our mission."  
"And what if the Remnant warriors do catch onto us? Should we kill them?"  
"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we must begin our search."  
  
Two weeks later, shortly after The Maze Card was captured...  
  
It was just before karate class at Toya's training school when a new student was suddenly introduced by the instructor. She had sharp red hair, surprisingly beautiful green eyes, warm but solid facial features, and a white karate outfit with a white belt to match. The class instructor cleared his throat before introducing the girl.  
"Class, this is our newest student, Tyra Mirnia. Tyra is an experienced fighter from out of the country who decided to take classes here to help keep her skills sharp. I'd like you all to make her feel welcome, and not to go easy on her in training matches." The class bowed slightly in respect, and Tyra made a similar, less pronounced gesture. The instructor nodded thoughtfully, then looked at Tory. "Tory, I'd like you to help get Tyra adjusted to our classes here. I'm certain she can learn a good deal from you."  
"Thank you, senshi." Tory bowed a little in acknowlagement as Tyra took her place in line next to him.  
"OK, students, time for training drills."  
  
"Hey Tyra!" Tory shouted from down the sidewalk. She turned and gave him a chance to catch up.  
"Tory, wasn't it?" She inquired, and he nodded in response. "What can I help you with?"  
"Actually, I just wanted to say that you really impressed me today in class." He replied. "I've never seen someone with quite your style. You caught onto what we were doing in class like it was second nature."  
"Thanks." She smiled semi-warmly. "I kinda developed my skills on my own, so I guess my style wouldn't exactly be uniform to much."  
"So,... want to have a training match some time after class?"  
"Sure, why not."  
Suddenly, a white-haired guy on a bicycle pulled up alongside them. It was Yuri.  
"Hey Tory." He greeted him warmly, fading sunlight reflecting off his round glasses. "Who's your friend?"  
"Her name's Tyra. She joined my karate class today." Tory stated, then turned to Tyra. "Tyra, this is my study-buddy Yuri. He and I hang out a lot."  
"Nice to meet you." Tyra extended her hand to him.  
"You too." Yuri shook her hand.  
At that second, a weird feeling shot through Tyra like a lightning bolt. Without a second's hesitation she knew what the feeling was, and she did her best to hide her surprise behind a smile.  
'He's a Cardcaptor...!' She thought to herself.  
  
Nearby, invisible eyes watched the whole situation with interest.  
"The male with black hair is the brother of the girl Sakura." Stated an impartial feminine voice. "The male with white hair appears to be one of his friends, as well as the female with red hair."  
"So many possible people that could hold The Warrior. This... Sakura has a lot of friends." Replied a masculine-sounding voice.  
"So far, totaling in our other observations, she has at least sixteen immediate friends and relations she could have given the Card to, and an unchecked number of secondary acquaintances. We could be on this search for a year!"  
"We don't have a year, Senict. If we cannot find and retrieve The Warrior soon, all is lost."  
"Our only option to cut down time is if we can figure out who amongst Sakura's friends is a Cardcaptor that is compatible with The Warrior Card."  
"Gaining that information will require slightly more drastic measures than we had intended to use, Senict."  
"What choice to we have, Ctsen?" Senict replied.  
Ctsen was silent for a long moment.  
"We must check with Nevot first. It is not our place to make such a decision."  
  
"So," Gabor inquired. He and Tyra were having dinner at Burger King that night so they could have a chance to catch up. "How's the apartment and everything working out for you?"  
"Really good, thanks to you." She replied, taking a bite of a grilled chicken sandwich. "I was able to land a secure job at a nearby shipping firm, I've started taking karate classes up by where Sakura lives, and I got a chance today to meet Sakura's brother, Tory."  
"Out of curiosity, what do you mean by 'secure job'?" He inquired, a baked potato on the table in front of him.  
"Same deal you've got going: they know who I am and they've sworn they won't tell anyone. And don't worry; I made sure to check first and make sure they were reliable. Turns out the manager, who's the only one who knows, happens to be a Christian and was thrilled to be able to help me."  
"God is good." Gabor enthused. He took a forkful of baked potato before continuing. "So what's Sakura's brother like?"  
"Pretty decent when it comes to karate, and he seems pretty friendly, but he talks about Sakura like she's some kind of curse. I think he's just trying to hide how much he really does care about his 'little sister'."  
"Maybe I'll get the chance to meet him sometime." Gabor mused. Then he saw that look in Tyra's eyes. "...Was... there something else that happened?"  
"Now that you mention it, yes. Tory's got this friend named Yuri, and I'm positive he's a Cardcaptor."  
"How do you know that?" Gabor inquired, putting his fork down.  
"When I shook his hand, I just suddenly got this strange feeling that I couldn't ignore. It's happened to me a few times in the past, at least on my earth, but there was something different about this Yuri guy, I couldn't quite put my finger on it."  
"You think he's a threat?" Gabor questioned.  
"To be honest, I don't know. I'm decently good at reading these 'signals', but just like any other Cardcaptor I'm no expert. I'm not entirely sure what to make of it;... it was almost like there were two of him, one in control and the other contained somehow. It was really extremely weird..."  
"I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on this Yuri guy, find out what the real deal is with him."  
"You think we should tell Sakura and the others?" Tyra inquired.  
"Maybe, but what would we tell them? That he's a Cardcaptor? If we don't know whether he's friend or foe, all we'll really be doing is worrying them, possibly without cause. They've got enough trouble on their hands right now with all the loose Clow Cards."  
"I'll try to keep an eye on Yuri as best I can. I'll tell you as soon an I discover anything about him."  
  
Chapter 2- The Unknown Forces  
  
They met together in a small realm shrouded in green energy clouds like a nebula, each of the three hovering as if by weightless in mid-air. Their bodies were slightly larger than those of humans, but not altogether that different. Like humans they had two arms, two legs, a head, hair, eyes, a mouth; all the essential body parts and all the parts distinctive to each one's specific gender. The only difference was, these three creatures did not appear to be made of flesh and blood as humans were.  
They were living, formed, embodied dark-blue energy. Their eyes were a surprising neon-green and their 'clothing' was a sparking electric silver. They all wore energy equivalents to jumpsuits that also covered their feet, and each one's hair was a different, surreal color of glowing energy. Senict's hair was short and spiky and a strange green-wood color, Ctsen's hair was short and nearly combed, two little spear-like strands of receded dark purple hanging down over his left eye, and Nevot's hair was black with occasional flashes of neon blue. Ctsen appeared to be the most muscular amongst the group, his muscles not overly pronounced but fine-tuned to the strength of steel, wheras Nevot had the keen, sharp, thin-lined eyes of a cunning leader. Senict was the more non-descript member of the threesome, although one of her most prominent features was that, unlike the other two, her face almost always seemed downcast and near-emotionless.  
"What do you propose we do?" Nevot inquired of Senict.  
"We must lure out all of Sakura's close and semi-close relations and friends who could be Cardcaptors out into a battle." She handed him a small thin computer pad. "I have here DNA samples readings from all of our presently observed possibles. Once all the Cardcaptors are lured out into the open, all we need do is scan them and compare samples."  
"We should also use the opportunity to attempt to get whoever has The Warrior Card to reveal themself. If we each use our Cards, we should provide an ample threat to force each Cardcaptor to use everything they've got, including The Warrior to whom it may apply." Ctsen proposed. "If we are fortunate, we may be able to leave this planet of disgrace by the week's end."  
"I'm not sure I like it." Nevot stated, rubbing his chin in thought. "Are we sure that such an outward, open move is nessasary?"  
The other two looked at each other in silent communication.  
"That's for you to decide, sir." Ctsen stated respectfully.  
Nevot turned his back from them, gazing off into the green haze. The other two stood behind him, waiting expectantly for his answer.  
"If we do not act soon, everything may be in danger." Nevot spoke into the wind. He delayed for a few more seconds, then turned back to the others with a neon-green Card in his right hand. He handed the Card to Ctsen, semi-surprising the warrior. "Do what you must, and no more. You have my permission to use my Card for this mission. You and Senict will engage your plan and draw out the Cardcaptors. Do not fail."  
"Yes sir." Both Ctsen and Senict replied before turning and disappearing into the glowing mist. Nevot turned once more, a distantly concerned look on his face.  
"Time is running out."  
  
Gabor was bounding from rooftop to rooftop on his way home from work; he'd narrowly averted a bank robbery earlier in the day, around lunch he'd helped catch a few thugs who worked in a Narcotics ring the police force had been trying to crack down on for weeks, and now after an afternoon filled with the worst terror of all (paperwork), he was finally headed home for some rest. The slowly setting sun cast beautiful shadows on the many clouds in the sky right then, the horizon lit up with incredible reds, pinks, and oranges, as the city settled in for the night. Gabor, like most other people right now, was looking forward to a little shut eye.  
Meiling Li had other plans. She popped up onto the rooftop where Gabor was from in-between the buildings, forcing Gabor to skid to a stop and break out of his Card-induced super-speed.  
"Are you crazy?! A few more seconds and I would have run you over!" He exclaimed as she simply stood there in her fighting outfit, giving him a look-over. "Who are you, anyway?  
"Meiling Li, Cardcaptor. A *close* friend of Li Shoran" The girl replied. "And you must be Gabor."  
"I take it Li told you about me. Glad to meet you, but did you have to jump out in front of me like that??"  
"Hey, I've been trying to catch up with you for the past two weeks. I wasn't exactly going to let my only opportunity slip out of my hands."  
"Sakura has my phone number; if you wanted to talk to me so badly why didn't you just call?" He inquired. Meiling got a sweatdrop.  
"She does?"  
Gabor nodded.  
"Well, that would figure of Sakura, the little pest. Imagine; I've been trying to get in touch with the guy for all this time and Sakura didn't tell me she had his number!" She huffed to herself.  
"Did you ask her for it?" Gabor inquired. Meiling sweatdropped again. "That's usually the best method. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"First off,..." Her tone suddenly, surprisingly softened. "Thanks for saving Li's life and all."  
"And Sakura's." Gabor added, testing to see what kind of reaction he'd get out of her.  
"Yeah, whatever." Meiling waved the comment off. That told Gabor something for sure about this girl's friendship to Sakura. "Second off, I wanted you to know that I wanna help you guys against that Draeon guy. Hanging out with Sakura all the time isn't exactly my idea of fun."  
"You think what I do is fun?" Gabor inquired. Meiling gave him a semi-nod. "OK, what Cards do you have?"  
"Uh,... um..." She studdered. "None really, but I'm a good fighter."  
"A Cardcaptor with no Cards? Are you sure you're a Cardcaptor?" Gabor probed.  
"Well,... I'm not really..."  
"Please don't play games with me. Are you a Cardcaptor or not?"  
"... not exactly." She explained. "I just kinda help Li and that brat Sakura capture Cards; I don't really have any magic of my own."  
"Yeah, well that makes two of us." Gabor stated, to Meiling's surprise. "If having so-called 'magic powers' made you a Cardcaptor, then having a sword would make you a warrior. It doesn't work like that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and get some rest. Anymore questions, just call me... sometime tomorrow."  
With that, Gabor went super-speed again, zipping past Meiling and out onto nearby rooftops until he vanished into the slow-setting night. Meiling did not look happy with the whole encounter.  
  
Unknown to either of them, Senict had been watching the whole thing. A computer pad in her hands, she'd officially matched up Gabor's DNA and knew of his identity. This new 'Cardcaptor' proved an interesting, but barely noteworthy twist to her task as of now. She turned her back to Meiling's far-off silhouette and vanished in a rush of green smoke that took on a vortex-like form.  
  
Li had been getting this weird feeling all week. It was hard to describe: a little bit like deja-vou, a lot like someone was watching him. Walking into school that Monday, the feeling hadn't left him alone. He wasn't sure who to talk to; Sakura was even less of an expert on 'Cardcaptor feelings' than he was, Meiling would probably say something along the lines of Li having feelings for her, and he had a feeling Tomoyo wouldn't have any useful advice. He plopped his books onto the desk as the teacher took a seat and the classroom routine began it's usual cycle.  
'Hmm... maybe Gabor or Tyra can help out.' Li thought to himself. Even his exhaustive Cardcaptors resource literature couldn't help him ID feelings like this, and he was hoping that somehow Gabor or Tyra could shed some light on the situation. He'd thought of talking to Kero, but he doubted the little 'stuffed animal' would have any more insight than he himself.  
Suddenly, Li noticed something on one of the legs of his desk. It was a small, greyish spider. Not caring much for spiders, Li quickly pulled out a sheet of blank paper and squished the insect between his fingers, the paper absorbing all the spider's internal gross gunk like a napkin.  
Instantly, the feeling left him. He nearly gasped in surprise.  
  
  
"... And when I went to look at the spider, it was gone! I mean, the paper was crumpled and all, and there were still a few small blotches of gunk on it, but no more body. It's the weirdest thing that's happened to me." He explained as he, Gabor, Tyra, and Sakura met on a rooftop later that day. "I know what it feels like when there's a Clow Card involved, and this was *definitely* not that feeling."  
"Draeon?" Tyra proposed.  
"You really think he might be behind this?" Sakura inquired. "But what's the point of spying on us using a spider?"  
"Assuming someone *is* spying on us." Li added. "Whatever's going on here, I don't like it one bit. Sakura, have you been getting any weird, 'paranoid' feelings lately?"  
"Are you saying I'm paranoid??" Sakura sounded both insulted and angry.  
"Sakura, just answer the question." Li replied.  
"Well, not really... except there is this one lady I've been seeing a lot when I'm walking home from school and stuff and it almost feels like she's following me." She explained further. "Her hair is this weird green-brown color, I wasn't able to see her eyes, and she looked like she was wearing a jumpsuit or something. I didn't get any weird feelings when I saw her, but I do think it's strange that she's following me around like she is. But maybe I *am* being a little paranoid."  
"Most Cardcaptors have to be 'a little paranoid'." Li said, putting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "It's part of the job."  
"I haven't been feeling anything quite like that lately." Gabor stated. "Last time I had those feelings was just before Catsy kidnaped you two. I'll make sure to keep alert though. What about you, Tyra?"  
"No paranoid feelings here." She stated, arms folded and head looking downward as thoughts and conjectures swirled through her mind. "But I think there may be new Cardcaptors in town."  
"Are you sure?" Li exclaimed.  
"They might just be passing through." Tyra replied. "But I'll keep my eyes peeled just in case."  
  
"He *squished* me." Ctsen grumbled as he and Senict met once more within their world of green fog and strange darkness.  
"That's what you get for following him as a spider." Senict chastised, much to Ctsen's annoyance. "Perhaps next time something like a squirrel or a bird would do you better."  
"Great, so now I can get hit by automobiles and have stones thrown at me by little kids. This mission is not turning out as I had hoped." He turned partway away from her, looking at her over his shoulder. "So, found out anything by following Sakura?"  
"Only that she's a much keener observer than I expected. However, I do not believe she suspects anything as of yet."  
"You're wrong, Senict." Said Nevot, materializing out of the ever-present clouds. "They are onto us. I saw them speaking with the two Remnant Cardcaptors; we may have to deploy our 'more drastic step' sooner than anticipated."  
"Are you certain, sir?" Ctsen inquired.  
"I heard them with my own two ears, Ctsen. They know, but not everything. They do not know it is us who are 'spying on them'."  
"We must take caution not to alert White Tiger." Senict took note. "She is the only one of their group who may know who and what we are."  
"In that case, perhaps she holds The Warrior Card." Ctsen implied. "It is a possibility we must look into."  
"We must proceed with the next step in our plans before we make any conjectures on the subject." Nevot instructed. "Tomorrow."  
"Yes sir. We will not fail." Senict and Ctsen replied.  
  
Yuri wiped the sweat from his brow as he pedaled home from school the next day. His backpack was heavier than usual and he was having trouble scaling the hill to where Tory's house was with it's weight pulling on him. He was glad that he got his chances to study-buddy with Tory, for two reasons. One, it helped him keep up his academic scores.  
Two, it helped him keep an eye on Sakura's progress as a Cardcaptor, without being obvious or intrusive, just as he knew it should be.  
That side of his personality, the part that knew about Cards, Clow Reed, ancient secrets, and dangerous adversaries, faded out of his mind just as suddenly as it had arisen, leaving his conscious mind no memory of the truth behind why he studied at Tory's once a week. Only his subconscious would recall who he really was, until the need arose for him to embrace his dormant persona as a Cardcaptor. But his true self had rarely had to truly take control; most of the time a subliminal cue left in his mind would direct his actions when nessasary. So Yuri had absolutely no memory of his true history...  
... for about another three minutes, when a tremor accompanied by a sound like an explosion sent him flying off his bike.  
  
"What was that?!" Matt exclaimed as the tremor died down. Gabor sat nearby at the station, at a small desk where there had previously been a pile of paperwork. Now there was paper strewn all about the small office. Gabor and Matt instantly exchanged a look that meant only one thing.  
"I'd better get to the bottom of this." Gabor stated, pulling out a Card.  
  
"Now we'll see a little action." Ctsen stated, hovering in mid-air high over the city. Senict was next to him, hovering, with an uncertain look on her face.  
Below them, three Cardcreatures took aim and blasted massive craters in nearby buildings, roads, and whatever else was within striking distance. Each creature was different and each was evidently dangerous beyond belief. The Blight, a humanoid Cardcreature who's body was made mostly out of thick dark-green clouds with black-armor bracers on both it's legs and arms, a shiny white breastplate on it's chest with a glowing dark purple gem inset in it's center, and a black-energy staff with scythes at both ends in it's hands, was doing serious damage all around as it's staff radiated bolts and shocks of neon-blue electricity. The Phantom, similar in many ways to The Shadow with the differences being the green-brown energy cloud that hung like a field all about it's body and the dark-green diamond-shaped gem set into it's forehead, sent a small spear of black energy flying from it's 'hands' as it took aim at a nearby building. The spear exploded into a cloud of darkness upon contact with the building, causing anything the cloud touched to cease to exist. The final Card, and by far the most dangerous, was a giant black-flame Phoenix called The Legend. It's every movement sent sparks of black fire into the air, bursting into full-blown wildfires whenever it touched something remotely flammable. It flew near enough to a water tower to cause the wooden structure to catch fire, and a huge rush of steam and smoke ensued as the burning darkness overpowered the water inside. If these three titanically-powerful Cardcreatures got any farther into the city, who knows what kind of destruction they could cause.  
Senict did, and she wasn't exactly thrilled.  
"I hope those Cardcaptors show up soon." She stated, as monotone as she could muster.  
  
Chapter3- Those Who Wait  
  
Yuri could feel it. It was happening again. What, he had no idea, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that this feeling was familiar. He stumbled blindly into a dark alleyway nearby, clutching his stomach as if in pain.  
A transformation began to take place. Yue was emerging.  
  
Elsewhere, a tall feminine figure in a black and red costume decorated with rubies dashed from rooftop to rooftop towards where the three Cardcreatures were wreaking havoc. Her red hair was tied up in two little orbs with long trails flowing downward from both like pigtails. Her ruby-colored eyes reflected the flames in the distance as she raced with everything within her.  
Her name, or at least her handle, was Ruby Moon.  
  
Gabor, donning his Cardcaptor outfit, was dashing down near-empty streets towards the center of the disturbance that had the whole city in a panic. In the distance he could barely make out the black flames that were devouring the city with unnatural fury. He grabbed his cross from around his neck and transformed it into it's sword-form as he ran, getting closer and closer to the destruction zone by the minute.  
"What the heck is going on here??" He exclaimed to himself.  
  
Tyra zipped through the skies, Flight's power turning her from ground-based pedestrian to A1 flying pro. Her cloak whipped about as she shot towards where the unknown foe(s) were causing unprecedented destruction, her sword ready in her right hand. She could feel it; something drastically wrong was happening. 'Wrong,' She thought. 'But not quite evil...? What *is* this feeling??'  
Suddenly, a humanoid form with wings much bigger than her own shot past her like a bullet, sending Tyra tumbling earthward. She caught herself, landed safely, and jumped high into the air once more so her wings could take over, all that time watching with surprise as whatever had almost knocked her to the ground faded out of view. It, whatever it was, was headed towards the fight. Tyra's wings cut through the air as she pursued with renewed speed and intent.  
  
"Here they come." Ctsen pointed into the distance as what appeared to be a humanoid creature with huge wings faded into view. "Or at least, here comes one of them."  
"I'll get ready." She stated, her computer pad appearing in her hands with a flash. She then turned to Ctsen. "It could be White Tiger; shouldn't we assume another form just in case?"  
"Good point." Ctsen stated. He clenched his right hand as neon-green energy like electricity surged throughout his body. "A human form should do nicely."  
"Agreed." Senict stated as she did likewise, and in a flash both became flesh and blood. Dark green cloaks hid their bodies and faces, and black gloves covered their hands. They hovered there as the winged silhouette got closer and closer.  
The figure suddenly seemed to teleport, appearing on a rooftop nearby the one above which Senict and Ctsen floated. His white hair was amazingly long, tied only at the very bottom with a tight black band, the remainder of his hair below that pointed almost like a sword at the ground. His wings, almost twice the size of his body, highly resembled those of a swan, and he wore a loose-fitting white outfit with blue and purple lining tied at his waist by a purple band. On his upper chest, seeming to be inset into the clothing, was a dark purple gemstone, as large as his hand and round like a marble cut precisely in half. His semi-spiky but smooth-flowing hair stretched out over his face like a wave on the ocean, little strands of white semi-covering his bright-purple eyes. His wings arched out of his back like a stereotypical angel's might, but now folded inward and vanished as strange energy began to pulse on the man's hands.  
Senict made sure to quickly scan him without his notice. She matched up DNA info, and found this to be Yuri, Sakura's brother's friend. She looked at him again, uncertain of her results. If this was Yuri, he had undergone quite a transformation to become the figure who stood before them on a rooftop far below. But computers don't lie; this was either Yuri, or someone with the same DNA as Yuri.  
Without warning, a sudden sparkle of red energy unveiled another figure next to Yuri. This woman was almost Yuri's height, wore a surprising red and black outfit including long black gloves and a trim but long red skirt that went all the way to the woman's feet. Her eyes were the most surprising feature of her; they held absolutely no white whatsoever. Her entire eye was a sharp, ruby-red color and her hair was like the color of thickly-died cotton candy. Senict got a quick scan of the new arrival and found no matches.  
"Who are you?" Demanded Yuri, his face emotionless and cold. "What business do you have in this city that requires such destruction."  
"Should we answer him?" Senict inquired in a whispering voice.  
"No; the less these humans know, the better." Ctsen replied. "We shall wait and see who else arrives."  
Ctsen held up one hand, and at that moment all three Cardcreatures stopped what they were doing. Senict and Ctsen floated gently down to the rooftop below, landed like a feather, and their Cardcreatures joined at their sides. Yuri and his companion did not look like they were in the mood for this silent treatment.  
"I'll ask you once more before I make the consequences of your actions come upon you; who are you and what business do you have here???" Yuri threatened.  
"You don't scare us." Ctsen stated coldly.  
"As for who we are, that is not your concern." Senict added. "Our reason for being here, however, is one thing and one thing alone: The Warrior Card."  
"We know nothing of any Warrior Card." Yuri's companion stated, visibly annoyed. "So why don't you two buzz off."  
"We know that a girl named Sakura and a boy named Li managed to bring the Card from the world of protected treasures. What we don't know is who possesses the Card. We need that Card." Ctsen stated, arms folded.  
"We will not let you interfere with Sakura's becoming a Cardcaptor." Yuri stated. "Your very presence here will not be tolerated."  
"Ooh, we're so scared!" Ctsen scoffed. "You two have no idea what power you're medaling with."  
Suddenly, two different voices shouting a word in Hebrew caught everyone's attention. All seven, including the Cardcreatures, spun around to see two cloaked figures appear on a nearby rooftop with a small force of Cardcreatures appearing next to them. Senict quickly scanned these two new arrivals. Gabor and Tyra, friends of Li and Sakura. They had their Shine, Plague, Tiger, and Sign Cards out and in action, standing ready at their sides. The dynamic duo of Remnant power had their swords ready and Tyra still had her Flight's power in play, just in case she needed to go airborne. Senict motioned to Ctsen to take a look at her results so far, and he nodded in approval.  
Yuri and his team mate instantly turned to glower at Gabor and Tyra.  
"Who are you two? Who's side are you on?" The ruby-colored figure next to Yuri inquired, a tone of distrust in her voice.  
"We're Remnant Cardcaptors." Tyra stated. "And we won't let anyone cause destruction in this city unopposed."  
"Whoever you two people are," Gabor glared at Senict and Ctsen. "You're going down for what you've done to this city and it's people."  
"Remnant Cardcaptors, huh?" Yuri said to himself, then addressed Gabor and Tyra. "Just stay out of our way, you two. Let the professionals deal with this."  
"That's why we're here." Tyra stated.  
"You're all dealing with forces beyond your understanding." Ctsen warned. "Now, which of you has The Warrior Card?"  
Gabor and Tyra exchanged a look. They knew exactly what Ctsen was talking about. In silent communication, they both quickly agreed that it was best to keep The Warrior Card hidden for now. They turned their attention back to the fight at hand, swords drawn.  
"One of you must know where it is, and you're going to tell us." Ctsen challenged.  
"We *need* that Card!" Senict added.  
"Why is one Card so important to you?" Yuri inquired. "What's so special about it?"  
"Not your concern, human." Ctsen snarled. "Now are you people going to start talking, or do we have to do this the hard way??"  
"Take your best shot!" Gabor challenged, pulling out a fistful of Event Cards.  
"If you insist..." Ctsen replied, then turned to the Cardcreatures at his sides with a nod. He spoke very calmly. "Get them."  
The three nodded in acknowlagement, then shot into action with energy spears, electricity, and blasts of fire flying left and right.  
  
Chapter4- Secrets Unveiled  
  
Gabor and Tyra quickly responded to the threat, their Cardcreatures going into action alongside the two fighters. Shine and Tiger shot into action against Phantom, expertly dodging lethal spears on energy only to have the specter reappear behind them as soon as they got close. Sign and Plague squared off against Blight, but Plague was unable to get anywhere near the warrior Cardcreature as it's double-scythe staff blasted electricity left and right. Sign penetrated the storm of electricity, using it's flame shield to create an air-lance (super-heated air will reflect electricity, I hear, thus an 'air-lance') around itself. Blight saw the Cardcreature pushing it's way through the electric barricade and, suddenly stopping the attack and instead lashing out with it's staff, slicing Sign in half and sending it retreating back into it's Card form, which floated quickly over to Gabor. He and Tyra were busy engaging Legend, throwing every Event Card they had straight at the giant firebird in hopes of defeating it. It retaliated with waves of flames it formed by beating it's wings together, forcing Gabor and Tyra to dodge for their lives. They hit the ground as a wall of flames hit the building's roof and exploded into a small firestorm.  
"This is not working!" Tyra exclaimed as she and Gabor picked themselves up, only to be forced to dodge another fiery assault. "That's it, I'm going airborne. Maybe I can outsmart this thing."  
"Be careful!" Gabor shouted after her as she dashed into the air, wings extended.  
"You're such a boyfriend sometimes." She shouted back to him with a semi-smile, then focused herself at the challenge ahead. Legend took aim at her with a fireball it dredged up out of it's mouth, but Tyra managed to dodge by riding the thermal that the fireball created as it passed by. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to hit this bird with her sword or electric Event Cards; she'd never get close enough to attack with the intense black flames that were around this bird, and it could probably create and air-lance to beat anything Sign could rig up. That left her with few options. She'd have to outmaneuver this creature and get the upper hand on it somehow.  
Meanwhile, Yue and Ruby Moon had wasted no time in deciding their targets. Yue and Ctsen exchanged blows and strikes, moving with incredible speed and agility as the two wrestled to get the upper hand. Ruby Moon and Senict clashed with fists and feet flying, the two attacking each other like a pair of Street Fighters.  
  
"Come on, Li!" Meiling was getting tired of arguing with her 'boyfriend'. "You know we were meant for each other! It's destiny!"  
"Somehow, I don't think destiny would be so pronounced." He retorted, then thought 'or so annoying...'  
"Why, Li? Don't tell me you've got a thing for Sakura!" She laughed.  
"I don't have a 'thing' for anyone!" Li retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll walk home on my own today."  
"But Li-!" She shouted after him, but he was already on his way out of the schoolyard. Meiling folded her arms stubbornly. "He likes me, he's just afraid to admit it."  
"Meiling!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Tomoyo rush up to her, panic-stricken.  
"Tomoyo? What's got you all freaked-out?" She inquired, but Tomoyo gave her an 'I'm dead serious' look. "What? What is it? What's up?"  
"There's something going on uptown, and Gabor and Tyra are involved!" She exclaimed. "I saw it on the news during my tech-ed class; they're in big trouble!"  
"What are they up against??" Meiling inquired, starting to sound concerned.  
"Imagine a black Phoenix, a warrior cloud that wears armor and carries a two-bladed staff, and something similar to Sakura's Shadow Card. They need help, STAT! You've got to get Li and Sakura, now!"  
"Li just left, so I can probably catch up with him, but where's Sakura?"  
Tomoyo got a sweatdrop.  
"You mean you didn't notice that she was out sick today?"  
"I try to ignore the little brat." Meiling stated, arms folded in arrogance. "If she's home sick, let her rest; Li and I will take care of business on the Cardcaptor angle."  
"Assuming you can catch him." Tomoyo muttered.  
  
"You'll never beat me!" Yue challenged, he and Ctsen exchanging blows in mid-air at lightning-fast speeds.  
"Same here!" Ctsen retorted, aiming a spin-kick square at Yue. He thought he was gonna land an attack, but suddenly Yue was gone. He didn't even have time to look around to figure out what had happened before Yue landed a missile kick on Ctsen's head from above, wings guiding the strike with awesome precision. The attack sent Ctsen falling limply to the ground way below, causing a small dust cloud when he hit the rooftop. Ctsen groaned and rubbed his head as he tried to get up.  
Then it happened. Suddenly, Ctsen's green cloak flashed, dissolved, reappeared, and then vanished all together like a cheap TV signal. Yue nearly gasped in surprise. The figure that now stood where Ctsen's human form had been seconds ago was now anything but human. Dark blue energy in the form of a humanoid body was where skin should be, Ctsen's white-energy jumpsuit appearing into view as the last fragments of the green cloak illusion came apart and vanished, non-organic dark purple hair coming into view; Ctsen was resuming his true form.  
High above the battlefield, Tyra gasped in both horror and shock. She looked down in astonishment at what she now saw. She knew.  
Legend, seeing it's opponent was distracted, immediately took advantage of the situation. It sent a huge clap of fire straight at Tyra, and by the time Tyra saw it coming it was already too late. The blast hit, utterly destroying her wings in a single moment and sending her plummeting to the ground far below.  
"Tyra!" Gabor exclaimed as he saw her fall. The Legend turned and took aim at him with a fireball, but he dodged with a sudden burst of speed. Gabor lunged for Tyra's falling body, catching her moments before she would have fallen into an alleyway and hit ground for sure. He landed and almost tripped forward from the barely-calculated desperate move, but caught himself just in time. Legend was not about to go soft, though, and aimed a wave of flames straight at Gabor from behind.  
Something suddenly got in the way of the flames, though.  
"Li!" Gabor exclaimed as the Cardcaptor showed up on the scene. The flames were conveniently time-frozen seconds away from where they would have hit Gabor, likely killing both him and Tyra. "Am I ever glad to see you!"  
"Save it for later, Gabor. Time Card can only hold back an attack like that for a few minutes at most." Li instructed, Meiling at his side. "What's going on here? Who are those people??"  
Gabor got out from under the blast of fire and put Tyra down safely nearby. Li deactivated Time's power and the flame attack went back to normal, exploding into a high wall of flames the moment it hit. Gabor sighed in relief, but Legend wasn't done with them yet.  
"Incoming!" Meiling exclaimed as the phoenix launched a fireball straight at the group.  
"My turn." Gabor stated, pulling out a Card. "Let's fight fire with fire!"  
He activated the flaming hailstone Card, sending it flying straight at the incoming fireball. The two met in a violent clash, exploding on contact. The Card rematerialized in Gabor's hand as he pulled out a creature Card. "We've got to put a stop to that thing, and I think I know how." He stated, activating the Card.  
Valconair materialized in command, and it instantly locked it's predatory sights on Legend. With one mighty flap it shot skyward, turning into a blur of energy as it aimed to pierce Legend like a bullet. But Legend wouldn't be beaten so easily. It dodged, then turned and aimed a stream of black flames at Valconair. Valconair U-turned and cut through the fiery blast with razor-sharp power. Legend dodged that strike, too, but Valconair wasn't about to give up.  
"Let... let me give it a shot." Tyra managed to say, much to Gabor's surprise. She tried to sit up, but then fell back in pain. Gabor rushed over to her as she pulled a Card out of her pouch.  
"You take it easy. You're hurt pretty bad." Gabor stated.  
"Flight can help... you win the fight." She choked out, then activated the Card.  
Flight didn't look like it was in good condition. It's body looked like it had been run through a toaster set to max. It's feathers were semi-scorched, it was hacking up smoke,...  
... and it looked very angry.  
It got one look at Legend and launched itself into action, going even faster than Valconair and taking on the appearance of a powerful white and blue comet. Legend, occupied enough with Valconair, never even saw it coming. Flight's body, surrounded in intense energy, passed straight through Legend with fury guiding it's lethal strike. Legend shrieked and then turned neon-green and phased back into it's Card form, which fell to the ground like it was made of steel, imbedding it's bottom-left edge into the ground.  
"Alright! Go Tyra!" Li exclaimed.  
"Forget that!" Tyra instructed, her strength beginning coming back. "Stop those Xen Cardcaptors, quick!"  
"What?" Meiling wasn't quite sure she'd heard right.  
"Never mind; I'll tell you later. Just stop those Cardcreatures, quick!" She stated, trying without much success to stand up.  
  
"We've been discovered!" Senict exclaimed, rushing over to Ctsen still in her human form. "We must get out of here, now!"  
"We can still win this fight!" Ctsen retorted, trying to stand up. Suddenly he grabbed his chest and fell back, blue liquid that was likely blood seeping through his fingers as he clutched his chest.  
Senict didn't need any more reason to retreat. This fight was over.  
"Blight! Phantom! Return and withdraw!" She shouted, the creatures transforming back into their Card forms at command. Phantom's Card flew quickly through the air into Senict's hand, and Blight to Ctsen. She put her Card away and turned to face her six opponents. "You humans may be more powerful than we anticipated, but we won't let anything stop us from getting that Card. We'll meet again, you can bank on it!!"  
They vanished in an explosion of neon-green and dark-green smoke, the smokescreen fading away with incredible speed once the two had made their escape.  
Yue and Ruby Moon instantly locked a pair of cold, probing looks on Tyra. They walked slowly and almost casually over to her, their faces dead-set and serious.  
"You know, don't you?" Yue stated, glaring at Tyra with such intensity even Tyra felt a chill go up her spine. "You know who, or rather *what* they are."  
"She's not the only one who knows some secrets around here." Li suddenly got very bold, facing Yue and sheathing his sword. "I know who, *and what* you are, too."  
"But you *will* remain silent, if you value that Time Card of yours." Yue warned, then turned back to Tyra with an impatient look on his face. "I do not have all day; tell us who they are or I may have to resort to *force*."  
"You leave her alone!" Gabor suddenly and boldly stepped in-between Tyra and Yue, just as bold as Li had been. "Can't you see she's hurt?"  
"Not my concern. I need to know what we're up against, and I need to know now." Yue retorted.  
"Look-" Was about all Gabor got a chance to say before Yue leveled him with a sudden, unexpected kick that sent him off the edge of the building. His sword falling into the alley way below, Gabor managed to grab a handhold on the edge at the last minute, his sword hitting pavement with a series of 'clink' sounds.  
Yue turned a look on Tyra. He didn't need to restate the question to the injured Remnant Cardcaptor.  
"They're Cardcaptors from my home universe." Tyra stated, holding her left arm in pain. "They're humans who got changed by power from a Cosmos Card; their whole race is like that. I don't know why they're here!" She pleaded.  
Yue looked her square in the eyes. His unfriendly look searched Tyra for several minutes before finding an answer.  
"She's telling the truth; she doesn't know anything more about them." He turned to Ruby Moon. "Perhaps we'll find our answers elsewhere."  
She nodded in agreement, and the two raced off into the smoke-filled background and vanished. Li and Meiling rushed over and pulled Gabor up, Gabor helping them on as best he could. He got to his feet again, then pulled out a medical Item Card for Tyra.  
"Are you alright?" He inquired, Valconair and Flight landing nearby. He began applying medicine from the vile onto her burns, which stung as he applied it to the injuries but she tried to stay still anyway.  
"Not exactly, but I think I'll live." She replied, Flight turning back into it's Card and floating into her left hand. "Thanks; you saved my life."  
"What did you expect me to do?" Gabor stated, tearing off a piece of his cloak for her as the sound of fire engines began to pierce the smoke cloud that was all around them now. "I know you told me not to go all 'boyfriend' on you, but I didn't think you'd mind just this once."  
"When we get somewhere safe, you think you could tell us the deal with those... 'Xen' Cardcaptors?" Meiling inquired.  
  
Chapter5- History Unraveled  
  
It had all begun a very long time ago, over 3000 years ago, in an ancient city deep in the uncharted heart of Asia by the name of Kaniasaa. It was a city known only my most in myths and legends, where few people not native to the city had ever ventured. This was the city where it all began. This was the city of all Cardcaptors' histories' origin.  
Within the city existed great technology, technology beyond anything that that era could have ever hoped for. People of that time knew how to channel electrical power through synthetic crystals and harnessed thermal energy with similar crystals that absorbed heat and transformed it into electricity to power the city. It was a great and learned city, filled with all knowledge and teaching. The 'nation' that owned the city called themselves the Dni (pronounced Dunny), and their empire seemed to expand no further than the walls of Kaniasaa. But this city was kept secret for a good reason.  
For within the city were special books, written on unique paper and with a highly descriptive language that made Latin look like slang, and these books were anything but ordinary. These books were Linking Books to other universes, other parallel realities with strange scientific laws that governed them and stranger still creatures that inhabited them. The chosen amongst the inhabitants used the books to travel to and explore other worlds, sometimes founding entire civilizations that spanned continents as the Dni empire spread beyond anyone's wildest dreams.  
But, as with any golden age, it had it's end.  
War erupted amongst the Dni on different worlds, wars so deadly that they sometimes annihilated entire planets in their wake. The city of Kaniasaa was reduced to rubble and many of it's Linking Books destroyed, trapping many Dni civilizations in one universe forever. (And not all of these universes were as big as ours, let me tell you! One universe, by the name of Myst, was no bigger than a few small islands!) The war escalated at an incredible rate, until a hundred universes were turned into utter waste by the destruction. During this time, a man with a son named Ghen wrote his own secret Linking Book to a (hopefully) protected world named Riven, but all of that is by far another story. Still other people amongst the Dni, seeking refuge from the war, grouped together and created another, very separate world by the name of Faluura and fled there, bringing with them several Linking Books as well as the nessasary papers and inks and other supplies needed to create Linking Books if any were needed.  
This offspring of the Dni was able to successfully escape the terrible wars to the planet Faluura, a world practically identical to earth but uninhabited by humans. They lived in peace for some time, exploring and cultivating this new world and second chance they had been given. In the meantime, those elect amongst them at making Linking Books continued to do so, creating links to new worlds but never venturing to them for fear of coming across the war once again. What they never expected to happen, though, was that the same materials used for the books...  
... would soon yield a new use, as Cards.  
Hundreds of kinds were invented, and as the art of Card making progressed, so did the power of the Cards. True, the first were extremely rudimentary, excluding the many unstable Cards that could have no power whatsoever, but in time the potential of the Cards grew from simple objects like small stones to more complex items like weapons and medicines that could be used over and over almost without end...  
... eventually, the Cards had the powers of Cardcreatures, the potential to create massive electrical storms on command, the ability to give whosoever had the skill to use them incredible, super-human powers, and so much more. The Cards became dangerous, the inhabitants of Faluura falling into factions with Cards unique to the group who owned them. It started once more with mere competitivity, Cardcaptors from different factions battling each other to see who was stronger, but quickly evolved into conflicts between rival factions who now held the power of a nation of Cardcaptors. War broke out in the end, and, with the Linking Books forgotten, the Surro-Terkaan wars erupted into full-bloom, making the previous wars look like nothing by comparison.  
But, as history has dictated time and again, in the darkest hour, a remnant of truth will always rise up and take a stand. Thus they were called: the Cardcaptors of the Remnant.  
Remnant Cardcaptors had foreseen the conflict long before it had actually happened and had separated themselves from all the societies of Faluura and banded together to prepare and plan how to counter the apocalyptic struggle. In time they moved from a rag-tag band of Cardcaptors who wanted a return to the old ways to a collected and uniform fighting force, each bearing Cards created in the design of the leader of the Remnant, a proven champion by the name of Laczen Focuur, each having ready within reach a sword designed by Focuur, and each having prepared well for the battle ahead. For they were not just fighting one faction that threatened them personally; they were going to have to do far more than that. They would have to bring peace.  
The war raged on, the Remnant now taking action to quell the fighting. Hundreds died and still nothing changed. It seemed the Remnant was losing, and that there was no hope for planet Faluura.  
Then Focuur had a vision one night as he slept, wounded from battle and hiding in a cave. An voice he could not identify, belonging to a figure in a long white cloak who's face he could not see warned him sternly that the last chance for Faluura was on it's way to the planet; a comet half as large as the planet itself that would destroy Faluura in exactly one year's time. This comet was the only chance to save the planet from the wars that could soon destroy it anyway.  
"Only the Remnant will be able to rally the factions together so that the comet can be destroyed in time." The voice warned. "This is how Faluura will be spared."  
Focuur wasted no time debating the voice's message. He rallied all the Remnant forces together and warned all of the factions of the arrival. A few, knowing the Remnant's reputation for signs and visions that came true, joined immediately together with the Remnant to prepare Cards suitable enough to counter the comet's threat. That brought in more factions with whom the others had been allied, and soon four of the six major factions were in league with the Remnant Cardcaptors to face the oncoming threat.   
One of the two that remained despised the Remnant's attempt s to unite the factions under a banner of peace and decided to unite with the Remnant's remaining allies, including the Darkcaptors, ZaeT'kno Cardcaptors, and Xen Cardcaptors in an attempt to steal the Remnant's Cards purposed to destroy the comet, and then escape Faluura on their own, leaving the Remnant and their allies trapped on Faluura when the comet hit. Focuur was soon warned about this too in a dream, and prepared his forces to counter the inevitable attack.  
The enemy factions were defeated, the comet destroyed, and semi-peace brought back to Faluura. However, the enemy factions were shown no unjust mercy. While many escaped into hiding amongst Faluura's less-charted regions (,primarily the ZaeT'kno, who had prepared themselves for a quick escape in case their plans failed), most were sent off to other worlds using the now-rediscovered Linking Books and then sealed there for possibly as long as time itself.  
Years passed and things quieted down quite a bit. The inhabitants of Faluura (,some of the Remnant Cardcaptors mysteriously vanishing into the uncharted regions, but most abandoning their Cards and becoming ordinary people with ordinary lives in other universes,) now much more occupied with rebuilding and restoring than in the warfare that had almost brought them to ruin, lived in peace for several more decades before any more fighting started. True, there were still Cardcaptors amongst them,   
but battles were rare and Cardcaptors became more a thing of the unfavorable past than a secret power to be coveted with highest respect. During this time, Focuur died and the most prominent Cardcaptor of the time became a secretive man by the name of Clow Reed. Clow Reed's reputation of Faluura was short-lived, for he quickly decided he wished to investigate their people's ancient past on the planet earth and traveled there using a well-guarded Linking Book (same one Draeon the ZaeT'kno Cardcaptor captured and used to get to earth), and was never heard from on Faluura again afterwards...  
  
"But," Li inquired after Tyra had finished telling the story. The whole group (Li, Meiling, Gabor, and Tyra) was now in normal clothes and at Gabor's sparse one-room apartment, Tyra resting on Gabor's bed as the others sat on the few chairs and semi-plush couch Gabor had gathered together from around the apartment to the bedside. "That doesn't explain anything about how the Xen Cardcaptors got the way they are. Didn't you say something about a Cosmos Card that caused it?"  
"One of the Xen's most unique weapons during the war, and one of the reasons they felt they could never return and rejoin Faluura's societies." She explained. "Cosmos was their champion battle Card, destroyed about halfway through the Surro-Terkaan wars, and it had the power to transform anyone who would allow it into living energy. Problem was, the transformation was permanent."  
"Wow." Meiling exclaimed. "No wonder they never thought they could come back. Talk about standing out in a crowd!"  
"In the form Cosmos gave them, Xen Cardcaptors had the ability to transform temporarily into any living creature they could get a good look at, except Cardcreatures strangely enough. They could also both fly and hover, like as if gravity had no effect on them, so long as they kept their concentration, and shoot energy blasts at will. Eventually, though, it was possible they could use up all their energy and die from using energy blasts too much. They were one of the smallest, but most dangerous groups during the wars."  
"But why would they be after The Warrior Card? And how the heck did they get here if the universe they were sent to was sealed?" Gabor inquired.  
"Only thing I can think of is that their technology has grown to the point that they've been able to travel between dimensions." Tyra replied, looking at the ceiling. "As for why they'd be after The Warrior in specific, that's where my mind draws a blank."  
"You rest up now, OK Tyra?" Gabor stated, standing up and turning towards where the kitchen stuffs were. "You want anything? Some coffee, tea, lemonade? Something to eat?"  
She shook her head.  
"Right now, all I want to do is rest, and the last thing I need is caffeine. But thanks for being so considerate." She smiled weakly at Gabor.  
  
Chapter6- Xen  
  
"She knows." Nevot said to himself for the fifth time in a row.  
This time Senict managed to nod in reply. Nevot was not someone you wanted to disappoint.  
To her surprise, she did not find the rageful, reprimanding look in his eyes that she had expected. He turned to her with a very calm, cool look on his face. Disappointed, perhaps, but not deterred in the least.  
"You did well, Senict. You brought back much more information than you may think. However, we have a dilemma now." He turned his back to her, his chin cradled in one hand as he thought out loud. "According to what information we have been able to learn from our spy missions to Faluura, White Tiger is one of the more dangerous opponents we could have hoped to face. Not so much in the power of her Cards, although in that aspect she's quite formidable, but she's studied Faluuran history in great detail and knows far too much about us to be considered anything less than a threat to our secrecy."  
"But not even she could know the intent of our mission." Senict stated quietly.  
"True, very true, but her knowledge of our Xen powers takes away a good deal of our surprise element. She can anticipate us now, to a degree."  
"What should we do about it, sir?"  
Nevot seemed to think it over for a minute, then turned halfway back to face Senict.  
"By now she's likely told those Cardcaptors from the battle about us, so eliminating her alone would have very little effect that could help us now." He paused for a moment. "We shall wait for Ctsen to heal of his injuries, then you shall continue your mission to locate The Warrior Card. We must not fail, Senict. Our people's future may depend on *this* mission."  
"We will not fail to retrieve The Warrior. I promise you."  
  
Tyra slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in Gabor's apartment, lying down on a bed in the far corner. She quickly looked around and located Gabor, asleep on the couch on the other side of the room. She smiled warmly.  
'He's a good guy. Still a few Cards short of a deck sometimes, but I don't mind.' She thought to herself. She got up, donned her Cardcaptor outfit, and, with a quick glance back at Gabor, activated Flight's power and stepped out onto the meager balcony just outside. She felt the wind hit her face in a sudden cold blast as she opened the sliding glass doors, an invigorating sensation to someone who'd been so close to death a few short hours ago. The sun was peaking over the horizon, sending golden beams scattering throughout the city. She tested her wings, then jumped over the railing and took off. She still had a job to do today, and as soon as she was done she'd turn her attention back to the real problem at hand.  
  
Yuri had woke up back in the same alley he'd stumbled into when the tremor sent him off his bike. He got up and rubbed his head, then stepped cautiously out of the alley and looked around. At first he thought it was sunset already, which had him panic-stricken instantly, but as his school-smart brain went into action he realized that the sun was in the eastern sky, not the western.  
'Sunrise?! It's tomorrow?!!' He thought to himself in utter shock. 'How long have I been out??!'  
He had no idea who he'd been for the last seventeen hours.  
  
"Hey Sakura. Feeling any better?" Tomoyo inquired as she stepped into Sakura's room. Tory closed the door behind her and went downstairs, which was Kero's signal to stop acting like a stuffed toy. Sakura sat up and looked at Tomoyo, a weak smile on her face.  
"Not really. I've had a fever for three days now." She stated, then sighed. "So, what's been happening while I've been out?"  
"I made you some chocolate chip cookies to make you feel better." Tomoyo smiled warmly. That got a wide grin out of Sakura.  
"Hey Sakura!" Tory called from downstairs. "Another one of your friends is here to check up on you."  
Li stepped into the room after a minute or two, and he didn't look quite like someone would when they're visiting someone sick. Li was here on business.  
"Sakura, have you been watching the news lately?" Li inquired.  
"Oh, so I don't even get a 'hello', huh?" Sakura admonished.  
"Sakura, this is serious. There's these two Xen Cardcaptors on the loose and they're after The Warrior Card." Li explained. "They know all about us, they can become and animal they want, and they mean business."  
"Xen Cardcaptors? You *can't* be serious!" Kero exclaimed. "I thought they got shipped off to another universe for good!"  
"Yeah, well, they're back, and they want The Warrior Card pretty badly." Li stated, then turned to Sakura. "Sakura, we're gonna need all the Clow Card power we can muster if we're gonna be able to stop these creeps. Are you gonna be better anytime soon?"  
"Probably not." Sakura muttered, looking kinda downcast at having to miss an adventure.  
"Then I'm going to have to ask you to give me your Cards." Li returned, holding out his hand. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing! "I promise I'll give them all back to you, but if we don't have those Cards available for use in case the Xen Cardcaptors show up again, we might not be able to win."  
"You *swear* on your honor as a Cardcaptor that you'll give them back?" Sakura locked a very serious look on Li. He may be her friend, but she and Li were still in some senses rival Cardcaptors, and she didn't want to take any chances with the Cards she'd captured so far.  
Li gave her an equally serious nod.  
"Not good enough. Say it, Li." Sakura returned sharply.  
"OK! I swear on my honor as a Cardcaptor that I'll give you all your Cards back as soon as this is over. Happy now?"  
She reached under her mattress and pulled out her stack of Cards. She hesitated for a second, then gave them to Li.  
"Thanks, Sakura. I promise I'll get each one back to you." Li said, then turned to go.  
"Li, wait!" Sakura called after him, causing him to turn around in the doorway. "... Be careful, OK? Don't get yourself killed."  
Li nodded, then turned and closed the door behind him.  
(To be continued...)  
  
-----  
The Characters I own:  
Gabor, Remnant CARDCAPTOR extreme  
Tyra, AKA White Tiger  
Draeon, the mostly insane warlord from another earth  
Nevot, leader of the Xen mission force  
Senict, Xen Cardcaptor  
Ctsen, Xen Cardcaptor  
  
The concepts I own:  
Remnant Cardcaptors  
ZaeT'kno Cardcaptors  
Darkcaptors  
Xen Cardcaptors (hard 'X' sound)  
  
  
Cardcaptor concepts I own:  
The Valconair  
The Cobra  
The Shine  
The Sign  
The Plague  
The Flight  
The Tiger  
The Thief  
The Warrior  
The Legend  
The Blight  
The Phantom  
The Cosmos  
  
Who owns everything else:  
Cardcaptors, Li, Sakura, Meiling, Kerberus, Tomoyo, Yue, and Ruby Moon are property Clamp  
Kai, Phalyn, Necros, ect... are property of Eternal Studios and ArchAngels: The Saga  
The original idea for Linking Books comes from the computer game series, Myst and Riven, owned by Red Orb and Cyan productions. They also own the character Ghen, as well as the concept idea of the Dni.  
  
If anyone wants to create a sequel to this fic, the only condition is that you send me the sequel before distributing it.  
  
OK, now I *can* claim to know more about Cardcaptors than I did when I started, but please still don't flame me if it turns out Cardcaptors: 'The Realm Series' is nothing like the TV show/anime/manga (At long last! I can finally spell!), ect...  
  
E-Mail me at   
  
Continued in Warriors of the Realm... 


End file.
